Mi Torpe Ángel de la Guarda
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Kasamatsu no se consideraba alguien creyente ni mucho menos supersticioso, como para pensar que era cuidado por alguna especie de ser divino, pero cuando este literalmente le cae encima, auto proclamándose como SU ángel de la guardia, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su extravagante existencia, acarreando las consecuencias que traería el recibir a dicha rubia criatura.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer Fic KiKasa como protas! Soy tan malditamente feliz por ello, que siento que lloraré de la alegría TTwTT No diré nada más y se los dejare a su sabio criterio.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **I.**_

El despertador que estaba sobre la cómoda a un lado de su cama, comenzó a tocar aquella molesta y ruidosa melodía, sacando abruptamente a Kasamatsu Yukio del mundo de los sueños, e indicándole el fastidioso inicio de su aburrido y rutinario día.

De pronto, el repetitivo sonido cesó, haciendo que el azabache se encogiese en su cálido lecho, pensando que quizás podría seguir durmiendo unos minutos más. Sin embargo dicha idea solo duro un par de segundos al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el aparato se había apagado, mas él no había sido la causa.

\- Buenos días enano dormilón~ - le saludó una alegre y cantarina voz, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo - llegarás tarde a clases si continuas comportándote como un vago – le reprendió algo divertido.

Se cubrió la cara con las mantas, convenciéndose fervientemente de que aun estaba medio dormido, pues estaba más que seguro de que vivía solo desde que inició la universidad, por lo que era imposible que alguien le llamara con una voz tan irritante.

\- ¡Le-ván-ta-te! – ordenó arrebatándole despiadadamente las cobijas, despertándolo de una vez por todas, y de muy mal humor hay que agregar.

\- ¡Que ya estoy despierto maldito imbécil! – Se incorporó fulminando duramente al sujeto a los pies de la cama - ¡Ahora devuélvemelas que hace frío! – trató de abalanzarse sobre aquel rubio, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, este desplegó unas enormes y hermosas alas blancas, elevándose del piso y esquivándolo con gracia.

\- Suerte para la próxima pequeñín~ - dijo burlonamente, pero al no darle mucha importancia a su entorno por estar sacando de quicio al azabache, su cabeza dio de lleno contra el techo, cayendo bruscamente sobre la cama – eso duele – sollozó sobándose el chichón que se había formado por el duro golpe.

\- Así que no te bastó con ser malditamente ruidoso y meterte con mi altura – tronó sus nudillos, luciendo extremadamente atemorizante para la brillante y ahora, aterrorizada y adolorida criatura – sino que ahora vas y dejas un agujero en mi techo – se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pegando su cuerpo a la pared más cercana – espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias estúpido pájaro.

\- E-espere so-solo un segundo, no lo hice con malas intenciones, solo quería despertarlo – vio como Yukio se aproximaba con aura asesina, ignorando cualquier excusa que le lanzara – a-además le he dicho que no soy un ave, sino un ángel, y-y no querrá ser maldecido por golpear a tan pura y noble criatura – mas hizo oídos sordos, tomándolo del cuello de su prenda.

\- Alguien tan descarado y pervertido como tu, que no tiene escrúpulos al espiarme mientras estoy en el baño, no tiene derecho de llamarse puro o noble – le reprochó con ligera ironía – y aunque seas un maldito ángel o lo que sea, creo que puedo correr el riesgo – sonrió maliciosamente, mandándole escalofríos al rubio, que solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ya que al estar contra la pared, sus inmensas alas no tenían la libertad necesaria para moverse y escapar de aquella tétrica situación.

Cualquier persona normal quizás al ver a tan brillante y egocéntrica criatura alada revoloteando por su habitación, habría actuado con mayor recelo e incluso habría salido corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces, pero para Kasamatsu el que aquel ser emplumado estuviese fastidiando sus ya no tan tranquilos y rutinarios días, no le era algo completamente nuevo ni extraño, pues aquella situación había comenzado a vivirla desde hace ya un mes completo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Caminaba completamente exhausto por las transitadas y bulliciosas calles del centro de Tokio, sintiéndose cada vez mas irritado con cada paso que daba, cuestionándose por qué aquel día la diosa de la fortuna había decidido darle la espalda, teniendo lo que se conoce comúnmente como un muy mal día._

 _A pesar de ser 24 de diciembre, sus amables profesores lo habían elegido como fecha limite para hacer entrega de todos los reportes que habían asignado durante el semestre. Cuando finalmente se habían dignado a liberarlo, su bendita motocicleta no arrancó, por lo que tuvo que optar por regresar a casa caminando, ya que no le quedaba ni un maldito centavo al haber perdido su billetera en quien sabe que momento._

 _Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su hogar para descansar y acabar con tan fatídico día, pero los tumultos de gente que se formaban en las concurridas calles solo atrasaban su paso, alimentando la furia que en él crecía._

 _No podía comprender el por qué las personas se colocaban así de eufóricas en un simple día de fiesta. Él vivía solo y le era completamente indiferente aquel asunto de comprar miles de cosas inservibles para gente que seguramente jamás las utilizaría, simplemente por el hecho de regocijarse en su propio ego al creer que lo hacían por amabilidad y cariño._

 _No es que fuera un asocial que estaba en contra de toda festividad y no convivía con la humanidad, pero nunca vio aquella celebración como algo importante o mágico, quizás para los niños seria una época especial, pero para Yukio era todo lo contrario, era una festividad que le disgustaba, que le guardaba un enorme rencor._

 _Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando si tendría algo para comer en casa, cuando algo llamo abruptamente su atención. El sonido de una explosión y gritos aterrados llegó hasta sus oídos. Luego una multitud de gente despavorida corrió hacia su dirección, empujándolo y casi botándolo al piso. Con dificultad logró hacerse a un lado, buscando exhaustivamente el porqué del pánico._

 _Lo primero que pudo visualizar fue el humo de un enorme camión que se había estrellado en la entrada del centro comercial, pasando a llevar el enorme pino decorado que allí había, y el cual comenzaba a balancearse peligrosamente. Por suerte el lugar ya había sido totalmente evacuado… o eso creyó._

 _En medio de ese desastroso accidente yacía una pequeña de no más de cinco años, mirando en todas direcciones, llamando por una mamá que no daba señales de estar cerca. El terror lo llenó cuando contempló que los últimos cables que sostenían al árbol navideño se cortaban, inclinándose en dirección a la niña. Sin dudarlo corrió dando enormes zancadas, empujando a la niña para que no fuese aplastada por el gigantesco pino._

 _\- "Que ironía, morir bajo un pino navideño en la víspera que tanto detesto" – pensó casi divertido tirado en el piso, ya incapaz de moverse, sintiendo aproximarse el inminente final._

 _\- ¡YUKIO!_

 _Un desesperado grito rompió sus pensamientos mientras se entregaba a los fríos brazos de la muerte, para luego sentir que efectivamente algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo, haciéndolo rodar por el piso, y sacándolo de allí antes de ser aplanado por el dichoso árbol._

 _Desorientado y aturdido, abrió los ojos perezosamente, viendo el enorme objeto tumbado a su lado y no sobre él, un poco más allá a la pequeña que no paraba de llorar, un poco sucia por la caída al ser empujada, mas completamente ilesa. Inconscientemente sonrió, aliviado de que al final todo resultase bien._

 _Un suave sollozó atrajo su atención, el cual claramente no era el fino y desesperado de la pequeña, este se oía aun más cerca, como si estuviese alguien encima llorando. Unas cálidas gotas cayeron en sus mejillas, despertándolo de una vez de su trance y haciéndolo girar el rostro, sorprendiéndose al cruzar la mirada con la cristalizada y dorada del rubio sobre él._

 _\- Menos mal – trataba de secar las lágrimas que sin control descendían por su fino y pálido rostro – no sé que hubiese hecho si algo malo llegase a pasarte – sonrió con amargura, hipeando de vez en vez – te suplico que no vuelvas a darme un susto así – se restregaba los ojos con torpeza, ordenándose a calmarse pues nada malo le había ocurrido._

 _Kasamatsu simplemente quedó perplejo, no comprendía su reacción, estaba seguro que no conocía a ningún rubio tan hermoso como él. Pero al verlo llorar con tanta tristeza, no pudo evitar que su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Incorporándose levemente, estiró su mano lenta y tímidamente, colocándola sobre aquel sedoso y dorado cabello, revolviéndolo gentilmente._

 _\- Estoy bien, así que deja de llorar – este lo miró al sentir el repentino contacto en su cabeza, y Yukio le sonrió para darle un poco de tranquilidad._

 _\- Como me dices que no llore cuando estuviste a punto de morir frente a mis ojos – le regañó disgustado – siempre eres tan malditamente impulsivo e imprudente, terminaras matándome de un infarto uno de estos días – se quejaba como si lo conociese de hace años, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, pues estaba seguro de que no era así – pero estoy feliz de que estés a salvo – esbozó una dulce y aliviada sonrisa, avergonzando al azabache que ya no podía soportar más la situación._

 _\- Se que esto se oirá raro después de todo esto pero…- se rascó lo mejilla, desviando la mirada nervioso antes de enfrentarse a la dorada del chico - ¿nos conocemos o algo así?_

 _Lo contempló unos instantes en silencio y confuso, luego su mirada cambio repentinamente a una de indignación, intimidando un poco a Kasamatsu al no saber el porqué de su molestia._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que si, soy tu...! - calló repentinamente, frenando toda queja y llanto, luciendo impactado por un hecho que acababa de notar – t-tú… ¿pu-puedes verme? – arqueó una ceja ante la obviedad de su pregunta._

 _\- ¿Acaso no debería? – cuestionó burlón, extrañado de la confusión del sujeto._

 _\- Pues no – respondió colocándose de pie, mirando con terror en todas direcciones, como si hubiese pasado algo muy malo – un humano no debería ser capaz de ver a su ángel guardián – murmuró pensando con desesperación en que hacer._

 _\- Creo que en vez de preocuparte tanto por un desconocido, deberías ir a chequearte esa loca cabeza tuya – espetó desganado también levantándose._

 _\- No eres ningún desconocido Kasamatsu Yukio – dijo serio, plantándose firmemente frente suyo – y mucho menos estoy loco._

 _\- ¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre? – Sonrió altivo, disfrutando secretamente aquel semblante de absoluto pánico - ¿Quién rayos eres?_

 _\- Mi nombre es Ryouta, y como dije antes, soy tu sensual ángel guardián – y antes de que Yukio pudiese decirle algo, golpearlo y demandarlo por acoso y demencia, el auto proclamado ángel extendió un par de enormes, blancas, esponjosas y bellas alas, congelando al reacio azabache - ¿me crees ahora? – preguntó con sarcasmo, pues por la expresión estupefacta del sujeto, las dudas que le rondaban seguramente no serian ya acerca de su identidad._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Masajeó con fuerza su entrecejo mientras que con la otra llenaba una taza con café, esperando que el amargo y caliente líquido lograra quitarle no solo el sueño, sino también el intenso dolor que martillaba su cabeza tras la temprana discusión con el rubio ángel, quien ahora estaba acomodado en el sofá de la sala, abrazado fuertemente a sus piernas, sollozando ruidosamente.

Acomodándose silenciosamente a su lado, le ofreció la otra taza que había llenado, esperando pacientemente hasta que Ryouta finalmente la cogió al sentir el inminente peligro si seguía ignorando al temperamental azabache.

\- Quieres dejar de estar enfurruñado, es molesto – le dio un sorbo a su café, empezando a componerse poco a poco – deberías estar feliz de que no golpee tu feo rostro.

\- Te enojas demasiado rápido senpai – refunfuñó observando el oscuro líquido – no entiendo como un enano como tu tiene una fuerza tan bruta, y mi rostro no es feo.

\- Creo que no reflexionaste en absoluto sobre tu comportamiento anterior – aseveró mirándolo de reojo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, seguramente nunca dejaría de burlarse de su altura y carácter, sin importar cuantas veces lo castigara por su osadía.

\- Pero que te gusten las cosas dulces definitivamente es un punto a favor – halagó esperando calmarlo aunque fuera un poco, finalmente dándole un sorbo al azucarado brebaje – hace resaltar ese lado tan lindo y adorable que tienes, senpai – un tierno sonrojo involuntario adornó las mejillas de Kasamatsu, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

\- Deja de decir tantas babosadas idiota – intentó concentrarse en terminar su café, apaciguando así la vergüenza que le provocaban aquellas típicas palabras del ángel, las cuales aun no estaba acostumbrado a oír.

\- No tienes que apenarte – con su índice comenzó a picar suavemente una de sus mejillas – solo estoy señalando lo obviamente lindo que es senpai – apartó su dedo con un suave golpe, sintiendo sus cara aun arder.

\- M-me he estado preguntando esto hace rato, pero por qué sigues insistiendo en llamarme senpai – cambió bruscamente el tópico, esperando así poder dejar de ser avergonzado por el rubio – ni siquiera eres humano, y estoy seguro de que eres mucho mayor que yo, aunque seas tan malditamente infantil – Ryouta llevó ambas manos a su rostro, mirando con terror al azabache.

\- Dice que a pesar de mi innegable belleza luzco mucho más viejo que usted… - murmuró verdaderamente estupefacto.

\- ¿Insinúas algo estúpido canario?

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues toda la gente que te rodea te respeta mucho y siempre te llaman senpai… así que yo también quería intentar llamarte así ya que también te respeto y admiro – juntaba sus índices de manera inquieta, rehuyendo de la mirada del azabache - ¿no puedo? – alzó la vista con temor, acumulándose las lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, amenazando con caer ante el mas mínimo rechazo, no dejándole otra opción al acorralado Kasamatsu.

\- Ha-haz lo que quieras – cedió ya sin ser capaz de mirarlo directamente, enternecido y molesto por el gesto manipulador del ángel.

\- En verdad eres muy lindo – estiró su mano con intenciones de acariciar el sonrojado rostro de Yukio, mas este se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la entrada y cogiendo su bolso que estaba tirado ahí.

\- Lo que sea, yo me largo – se colocó sus zapatillas, listo para marcharse y huir de la vergonzosa escena que seguiría, sin embargo Ryouta fue más rápido, estando parado ya detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Ten cuidado y que tengas un muy maravilloso día, senpai~ - le despidió con una brillante sonrisa que deslumbró al azabache.

Solo fue capaz de agitar su mano, apenado de que la excéntrica criatura siempre lo despidiera o le diera la bienvenida con tan enorme y gentil sonrisa, como sí fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero por muy embarazoso que fuese todo eso, el sentimiento de tener a alguien esperándole no era del todo desagradable, es más, llenaba su pecho con una cálida y agradable satisfacción y alegría.

\- Tan adorable~ - masculló embobado una vez estuvo solo en el departamento.

Pero rápidamente esa enorme expresión de júbilo pasó a ser una de amargura, contemplando aquella mano que nuevamente había fallado al querer tocar la suave y tibia piel del terco y temperamental sujeto, que lo traía completamente encantado.

\- Me pregunto cuanto durará esto.

Era feliz, de eso no había duda alguna, el chico lo había aceptado demasiado rápido que incluso aquella convivencia parecía un sueño, pero sabía que dicha felicidad no duraría por siempre, no cuando había roto las reglas cuando torció el destino de Kasamatsu, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el peso de las consecuencias de sus actos comenzaran a caerle encima.

\- Muy bien – golpeó su rostro con ambas manos, alejando tan deprimentes pensamientos, pues de nada servía preocuparse por algo que todavía no sucedía – será mejor que yo también me vaya – y dicho esto, abrió la ventana más cercana, saltando fuera y alzando majestuosamente el vuelo, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia su destino.

* * *

No se preocupen si no entendieron ni madres, porque ese es el chiste xD Pero tranquilos que me aseguraré de resolver todo, a no ser que olvide aclarar una u otra cosa, pero lo dudo :)

Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad y paciencia, que quizás tarde pero actualizare, se los prometo ^^

Nos leemos en la próxima  
bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_Disfruten la lectura ^^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter II.**_

Vio los edificios de su entorno aparecer y desaparecer rápidamente de su campo visual a medida que avanzaba en su motocicleta por las poco concurridas calles. Se sentía mareado y todavía algo cansado, aunque la disputa con el ángel esa mañana había logrado despertarlo lo suficiente como para atreverse a conducir.

Aparcó tranquilamente en el desolado y silencioso estacionamiento de la universidad. Se quitó el casco y se pasó rápidamente una mano por su cabeza, revolviendo con energía su aplastado cabello, consiguiendo su usual y alborotado peinado.

Dejó escapar un audible suspiro, sintiendo como todo ánimo y energía abandonaba su cuerpo al apenas levantarse de su vehículo. Contempló con pesadez el edificio al que se debía dirigir, deseando que las clases transcurrieran lo más rápido posible, pero sabia que seria imposible por la índole de la carrera que cursaba.

No es que no le gustara, pero la verdad tampoco era algo que le fascinara, es más, si alguien le preguntase a que quería dedicarse, definitivamente su respuesta no hubiese sido profesor de matemáticas, mas sus capacidades ni suerte lograron llevarlo hasta donde realmente quería, frustrándolo y ensombreciendo su vida.

Pero aun en medio de toda esa oscuridad y pesimismo, finalmente logró encontrar una luz, que a pesar de ser ruidosa, había logrado hacerle sentir algo muy cercano a la alegría, comenzando a ver su entorno de una forma más positiva y agradable.

\- Si que se tomó su tiempo – la reconocible voz del rubio lo sacó de su monólogo, dirigiendo su mirada a su asiento, el cual era ocupado por la sonriente criatura.

Inconscientemente frunció el ceño, irritándose del simple hecho de que a pesar de despedirlo hace minutos atrás, Ryouta ya estuviera tratando se sacarlo de quicio allí. Decidió ignorarlo, saludando a unos cuantos compañeros en su camino a su lugar, empujando disimuladamente al ángel, al tanto de que si perdía los estribos por su culpa, pasaría por un muy mal rato, como cuando él recién comenzaba a formar parte de su día a día.

\- ¿Acaso me estas ignorando? – preguntó burlón, picando con su índice la mejilla del azabache.

\- No empieces con tus juegos cerebro de pájaro, sabes muy bien que no es prudente el que hablemos aquí – a pesar de que el maestro aun no pisaba la estancia, Yukio uso el volumen más bajo para murmurarle aquello al rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no seria prudente? – volvió a cuestionar con sorna, regocijándose de la expresión acomplejada del sujeto, pues aunque lo deseara, le era imposible el ignorarlo al tenerlo a tan solo escasos centímetros.

\- No te hagas el desatendido, sabes perfectamente el por qué – trató de mantener su colérica voz tan tenue como pudo, notando ya unas cuantas miradas de sus pares sobre si.

\- Mmm… podría ser porque además de ti, nadie más puede verme, por lo que parecerías un completo lunático si te pillan discutiendo "solo", ¿es por eso?

\- Si lo sabes, te suplico que no insistas – masculló recordando el vergonzoso incidente vivido los primeros días en que comenzó al ver al ángel, terminando más de alguna vez en el psicólogo de la institución, al verlo más de algún profesor argumentar por los pasillos sin compañía alguna.

\- Amo que supliques con tu encantadora y grave voz – se inclinó lo suficiente como para apegar sus labios a la oreja de Kasamatsu, poniéndolo al instante nervioso – es tan sexi – el cálido aliento en su oído lo estremeció, engrifándolo y haciéndolo colocarse de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Corta esta mierda de una maldita vez! – gruñó a todo pulmón, importándole bien poco que sus compañeros lo creyeran demente, pero no se había percatado que ya no solo eran los otros jóvenes quienes lo miraban atónitos, sino también el profesor que había entrado segundos antes, interrumpiéndole abruptamente su saludo.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema con que les de los "buenos días" a mis estudiantes, Kasamatsu-san? – le miró interrogante el hombre algo mayor cuyo cabello en su totalidad era teñido de gris y su piel era surcada por numerosas arrugas.

\- Ni-ninguna sensei, solo espantaba a una molesta mosca que no dejaba de zumbar en mi oído – aseveró sonrojado hasta las orejas, viendo de reojo como el rubio se reía descaradamente de él.

\- Que cruel~, le he dicho un millón de veces que soy un ángel – Yukio pisó fuertemente su pie, aliviado que nadie notara el movimiento y al fin callándolo.

\- Pues le pido que deje de jugar con los insectos y se digne de ponerle atención a mi clase.

\- En verdad lo lamento – se inclinó antes de sentarse nuevamente.

El profesor tras dedicarle una última mirada de reproche al cohibido sujeto, decidió proseguir con su asignatura. Por su parte Kasamatsu se obligó a ignorar por completo al tipo a su lado, quien se molestó en una primera instancia por el trato, mas al verlo colocarse esas finas gafas negras, su humor se recompuso en un parpadeo.

Verlo tan concentrado era un deleite que tal vez no le era enteramente suyo, pues sabia que más de algún estudiante tenia sus ojos puestos en el peli negro, sin embargo ninguno tendría la ventaja de verlo de tan cerca además de él, lo que le parecía indudablemente maravilloso.

Se sintió extraño al tener tanta calma cuando hace tan solo unos momentos atrás Ryouta no paraba de fastidiarlo. Procurando tomar detallados apuntes de la clase, le dedicó una rápida mirada al rubio para descubrir en que se entretenía.

A pesar de ser usualmente un ruidoso de primera y lo fastidiaba prácticamente las 24 horas del día, en estas ocasiones y solo en estas (bueno, además de cuando dormían) el rubio se quedaba en silencio mientras el atendía a las enseñanzas de sus maestros. A veces mirando distraído por la ventana, y en otras situaciones, como la de ahora, lo encontraba mirándolo fijamente, sin ningún rastro de burla en su rostro, simplemente observándolo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, poniéndolo extremadamente inquieto y avergonzado.

\- "Este idiota lo está haciendo de nuevo" – pensó exaltado, volviendo su mirada al cuaderno, ordenándose el tranquilizarse y prestar atención a su profesor - "maldición" – pero ya le era imposible, ya era plenamente consciente de que estaba bajo los intensos ojos dorados de Ryouta.

Cambió la hoja a una en blanco, trazando en está con su bolígrafo un pequeño mensaje. Al terminar, deslizó el cuaderno cerca del ángel, atrayendo exitosamente su atención, y comenzó a leer lo puesto ahí por el azabache.

 _"Busca algo más que hacer además de mirarme"._

\- Pero estoy aburrido – se quejó crispándole los nervios a Yukio por el innecesario tono alto y agudo que utilizó – y estoy tranquilo, por lo que no te estorbo en tus estudios – resopló ofendido, a lo que Kasamatsu volvió a escribir algo.

 _"El sólo hecho de tener tus ojos fijos en mi, me distrae"._

\- Eh~ ¿y por qué?

 _"Porque sí, y también debe de haber algo más interesante a parte de mirarme"._

\- Aunque me digas eso, no me gusta separarme de tú lado – replicó cruzándose de brazos – y tampoco creo que encuentre un pasatiempo más interesante que el ver tu lindo rostro – agregó sonriendo ladino, inquietándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

 _"No me interesan tus excusas, sólo obedece"._

\- Podría ser que estés tan alterado porque mi mera presencia te pone inusualmente nervioso~

 _"¡Cualquiera se podría nervioso sí algo tan llamativo e inútilmente enorme lo observa de la manera en que tú lo haces!"._

\- Supongo que tiene algo de razón – dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio al ver que Ryouta finalmente acataría su petición – y no puedo hacer nada con respecto a mi encantadora apariencia... aunque puedo hacer algo con mi tamaño – afirmó enérgico, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Ante lo dicho, Yukio arqueó una ceja, dedicándole una rápida mirada al sujeto, curioso de a lo que se refería. Vio al rubio ser envuelto repentinamente por un denso humo blanco, sobresaltando al azabache, más cuando está se disipó, grande fue su asombro al divisar una pequeña figura alada del tamaño de un canario.

\- De está forma ya no inquietaré más a senpai – ante la voz más aguda de lo normal, Kasamatsu al fin fue capaz de salir de su estupor inicial, parándose de golpe y por consecuente, atrayendo la innecesaria atención del resto.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo, Kasamatsu-san? – cuestionó desconcertado el anciano, contemplando como el chico tomaba y guardaba sus cosas.

\- No me siento bien, así que me voy a casa – anunció tomando por último al diminuto ser que yacía sobre el escritorio, saliendo de una vez por todas del salón sin esperar respuesta por parte del profesor.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, arribando velozmente al aun aparente desierto estacionamiento del recinto, mas de igual forma miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que estuviesen completamente solos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien senpai? – preguntó consternada la criatura aprisionada entre sus manos, preocupado de que efectivamente el estado del azabache no fuera bueno.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, Kasamatsu alzó al encogido ángel hasta la altura de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, inquietándolo un poco la extrema seriedad reflejada en esta. Iba a llamarlo nuevamente ya que el silencio empezaba a incomodarlo, mas Yukio con su mano libre comenzó a picarle con inusual delicadeza una de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué es esta pequeña y linda criatura? – Ryouta vio el claro brillo destellar de los ojos azules del azabache, quien seguía tocando su rostro con insistencia con su índice.

\- Soy yo senpai.

\- Aunque sigo oyendo la molesta voz de ese enorme idiota, solo veo a este adorable y diminuto ser.

\- Pero si…- soltó un sonoro y largo suspiro de derrota, era inútil intentar dialogar con aquel sujeto que parecía demasiado encantado con la apariencia del rubio, quien a pesar de aun apenarse de la situación, no podía molestarle del todo si él continuaba observándolo de aquella manera – olvídelo.

Hubiesen seguido así por quien sabe cuando tiempo, de no ser que una animada voz llegó hasta sus oídos, llamando con ímpetu al peli negro. Ambos dirigieron la vista hasta donde esta provenía, sin embargo antes de siquiera reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba, un azabache solo un poco más bajo que Yukio, le saltó encima sin dudarlo, botándolo al piso y soltando al rubio, que decidió que era buen momento para volver a su tamaño.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto Yuki-chan! – y bajo la atenta y perpleja mirada de Ryouta, aquel sujeto acercó su rostro al de Kasamatsu que estaba ahora tirado en el piso, y sin previo aviso tomó posesión de su boca sin recato alguno.

* * *

Soy malvada, lo sé :B

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima  
Bye bye ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

_Lamento profundamente el retraso, no planeaba demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero la Uni me absorbe y me hace perder la noción de mis proyectos, pero no volverá a pasar... espero ;-;_

 _Disfruten la lectura ^^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **III.**_

Sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y su piel estaba erizada ante la sorpresa del repentino ataque de aquel chico que obviamente no conocía y que estaba a horcajadas sobre Yukio, besándolo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados, sintiéndose totalmente impotente ante la extraña situación, por mucho que quisiese interferir, simplemente no podía hacerlo… no debía… no… ¡a la mierda las reglas! El sujeto estaba besando a Kasamatsu, y Ryouta no iba a permitir que eso pasase frente a sus ojos, en definitiva no iba a dejar que cualquiera se adueñase de esos labios, no cuando ni él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Detuvo su paso abruptamente por el flujo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos, cuestionándose el por qué le irritaba que el sujeto hiciese eso con Kasamatsu, simplemente no tenia sentido para él. El azabache solo era el humano a quien debía cuidar desde las sombras, pero aun así no podía evitar ese sentimiento de furia que lo cegaba cuando veía a alguien que no fuera él, tocar a Yukio con tanta confianza, cuando él mismo tenía que restringirse tanto.

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – había estado demasiado tiempo debatiendo consigo mismo, que cuando volvió en si, el de ojos grises ya había liberado al mayor, alejándose solo lo suficiente para apreciar ese ceño fruncido y mejillas sonrojadas – un momento ¿Eres Takao Kazunari? – lo llamó un tanto dudoso y asombrado, pues no había visto al sujeto en años, y ahora iba y se le tiraba encima para besarlo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Yuki-chan – le dijo como afirmativa, sonriéndole de lado con una mueca de burla.

\- Bastante – se permitió relajarse finalmente, desapareciendo todo rastro de vergüenza en su semblante – y mira que botarme al piso y besarme de improvisto, si que tienes agallas mocoso – eso habría sido un comportamiento usual entre ellos hace algunos años atrás, pero eso no significaba que después de estar tanto sin verse podía retomar dicha rutina como si nada.

\- Es que simplemente no pude contenerme cuando te vi ahí parado – dijo sin nada de remordimiento – lo lamento, pero sígueme el juego por un rato más – le murmuró al oído extrañamente con tono serio, poniéndolo inquieto.

Se apartó nuevamente solo lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, Kazunari le indicó que mirara tras de él. Yukio obedeció sin pronunciar palabra alguna, alzando la vista para mirar que había tras Takao, divisando a dos sujetos a unos metros más allá, que veían hacia todos lados, como si estuviesen buscando algo, o en este caso a alguien.

\- Veo que sigues amando el buscar y encontrar problemas – farfulló divertido al comprender la situación.

\- Ellos me aman a mi, y no pueden evitar el buscarme y encontrarme – objetó indignado, inflando las mejillas – pero me ayudaras ¿cierto? – Yukio pasó un brazo por la cintura del menor, apegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras que el otro lo deslizó por su cuello, haciendo que enterrara el rostro en su hombro.

\- Como el los viejos tiempos.

Clavó sus orbes azul-grisáceos inmediatamente en los tipos que aparentemente ya habían logrado localizar su objetivo. Los fulminó con su intensa y severa mirada, haciéndolos retroceder intimidados instintivamente.

A fin de cuentas decidieron largarse de allí sin confrontarlo, pero más que sentirse asustados por el semblante de Yukio, la tétrica aura homicida que expelía Ryouta era lo suficientemente potente, que a pesar de no ser visible el rubio para ellos, los hizo empaparse en sudor por el miedo, huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- Listo – anunció una vez se perdieron de su campo de visión.

\- Gracias Yuki-chan, que sigas siendo igual o más aterrador que en secundaria tiene sus beneficios – se levantó, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a reincorporarse también.

\- Cállate, eres un maldito mal agradecido, te atreves a quejar aun cuando me apiadé de ti y te ayude – bufó molesto, sacudiendo sus pantalones que quedaron sucios con tierra por la caída.

\- Era un cumplido.

\- Si claro – respondió indiferente, dado por terminada la discusión – de cualquier manera, ¿Qué les hiciste a esos idiotas, para que te estuvieran persiguiendo?

\- ¿Por qué asumes inmediatamente que fue mi culpa? – cuestionó ofendido, haciendo puchero.

\- Porque siempre es así – afirmó tajante.

\- Pero esta vez no lo fue – replicó colgándose de su brazo, casi botándolo de nuevo – sólo les pregunté era tu edificio, pero ellos en algún punto creyeron que les estaba coqueteando así que trataron de ligar conmigo, resultando de esta manera – confesó dejando escapar un enorme suspiro de cansancio.

\- Quizás de qué forma les preguntaste, para que terminaran pensando de esa manera – masajeó sus sienes, imaginando a su amigo siendo demasiado afectuoso con los sujetos – en todo caso ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – tras la pregunta, Takao frunció el ceño, señalándolo acusadoramente.

\- Eres un maldito desalmado ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya no vivías con tus padres? – le reprendió verdaderamente molesto, lo que era muy inusual en él, ya que muy pocas veces había tenido el placer de verlo así.

\- Así que fueron mis padres quienes te dijeron.

\- Claro que tuvieron que decirme ellos, pues porque a pesar de ser mejores amigos por tantos años, tú no fuiste capaz de contarme absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Con que derecho te quejas, cuando dejaste a tu "mejor amigo" solo durante cinco años? – le recriminó con sorna – y todo porque querías viajar al extranjero para encontrarte "contigo mismo", maldito imbécil filosófico.

\- No estamos discutiendo mi ida a América, o lo mucho que me extrañaste en todo ese tiempo, sino tu falta de criterio al no informarme algo tan importante – la ridícula pelea estaba comenzando a darle dolores de cabeza, y como no quería estampar la cara de su recién retornado amigo contra el piso, decidió dar un giro a su charla.

\- Si te muestro mi departamento, ¿dejarás de quejarte? – una brillante y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Iba a encaminarse a su motocicleta, cuando recordó que antes de la aparición repentina de Takao, había estado charlando con el ángel, el cual había estado silencioso durante todo ese tiempo, lo cual era demasiado raro. Lo contempló con confusión y preocupación al verlo aun ahí parado, inmóvil, sumido en sus pensamientos, portando una expresión de tristeza.

Apretó la mandíbula, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordándose lo problemático que seria si iniciaba una conversación con él, estando Kazunari de testigo. Una cosa era que media universidad dudara de su estado mental, pero otra cosa era que lo hiciera alguien cercano a él.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – como se detuvo repentinamente, llamó la atención del chico, el cual se percató de la inquietud reflejada en su mirada.

\- No, nada – le dedicó una última mirada de disculpa a Ryouta, rogándole por paciencia para que no lo sacara de quicio mientras estuviera Takao alrededor.

\- No se preocupe por mi – captando el mensaje, le sonrió de lado para otorgarle algo de calma, consiguiéndolo pues Kasamatsu le regresó el gesto, todo bajo la curiosa mirada del más bajo.

\- Oye Yuki-chan, me he estado preguntando esto hace rato, pero…- ambos pusieron su atención en Takao - ¿Quién es el cosplayer de aquí? – dijo con una expresión aburrida, señalando con vagancia al rubio – ha estado mirándome todo este tiempo con cara de "voy a destazarte vivo", y empieza a ponerme nervioso.

\- ¡¿EH?! – Los dos se sobresaltaron por el inesperado acontecimiento - ¡¿Puedes verlo/verme?! – Kazunari rio agraciado ante la coordinación de los chicos.

\- ¿Es que es la chica invisible? – espetó con ironía y sorna.

\- No, pero…- Yukio miró al rubio en busca de ayuda, pues no tenia la menor idea de como explicarle a Takao sin que le diera un infarto en el proceso, ni que lo llamara demente.

\- ¿O acaso es un acosador? – Dijo con extraña emoción – así que Yuki-chan también tiene un admirador escalofriante pero atractivo siguiéndolo como una sombra – era oficial, ninguno era capaz de seguirle el hilo a las incoherencias que soltaba el azabache – pero acosador-san, deberías ser un poco más discreto, aunque el mio tampoco lo es por lo que no puedo reprocharte nada.

\- ¡Yo no lo acoso! Mi deber es velar por el bienestar de senpai – refutó ofendido el ángel.

\- Y cuando me sigues al baño, o me espías cuando me visto ¿eso no se considera como tal? – replicó con sarcasmo, a lo que Ryouta desvió la mirada, fingiendo no tener idea de que hablaba Kasamatsu – espera un segundo, acabas de decir "también"…- pasó del rubio, prestándole verdadera atención a lo que había dicho el más bajo - ¡¿entonces eres acosado?!

\- ¡Si~! Aunque es un poco tímido ya que siempre mantiene distancia, pero nunca se esconde bien – comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que tanto ansiaba - ¡Ahí está! – Anunció enérgico, señalando a alguien que estaba oculto tras un árbol - ¡Hola acosador-san! ¡Hoy se ve igual de bien que siempre!

El tipo se sobresaltó al ser descubierto, dejando su lugar y acercándose resignado, pero con porte elegante, a ellos. Tenia el cabello verde al igual que sus ojos que eran similares a dos brillantes e intensas esmeraldas, los que eran resguardados por unas finas gafas; era más alto que Ryouta y su piel era blanca, luciendo delicada, casi como la porcelana.

Yukio afiló la mirada, preparado para asesinar a aquel sujeto por su comportamiento tan desvergonzado hacia su amigo de la infancia, quizás habían dejado de verse pero seguía viéndolo como su hermanito, y como tal lo protegería a toda costa. Ryouta por su parte lo contempló de pies a cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, pues aquel peli verde le resultaba demasiado familiar, sin embargo no lograba recordar de donde lo conocía.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si es Midorimacchi! – Gritó a todo pulmón, dejando casi sordos a los dos azabaches - ¡Que enorme coincidencia el encontrarnos aquí! – este arrugó notoriamente el entrecejo, acomodando sus lentes con su mano izquierda que tenia sus dedos vendados.

\- Realmente es una enorme y desagradable coincidencia el que nos encontráramos de esta manera – bufó deteniéndose enfrente de los tres chicos – mira que de todas las opciones posibles, tu resultases ser el guardián del amigo de mi protegido, es en verdad de muy mala suerte – el rubio infló las mejillas, indignado de sus palabras.

\- Sigues siendo igual de frio conmigo – Midorima simplemente le ignoró, mirando en otra dirección.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó incrédulo Kazunari - ¿acaso pertenecen a la misma asociación de _stalkers?_

\- No seas absurdo, no pertenecemos a tal cosa, sin embargo es cierto que formamos parte de una misma "asociación" – aseveró de mala gana.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que al igual que el canario, tú eres…- esta vez fue la voz de Yukio que sonó, luciendo bastante sorprendido con todo lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Correcto, soy un ángel – confirmó desplegando sus enormes alas, para respaldar su sentencia – soy Midorima Shintarou, un gusto – se presentó cortésmente.

\- Kasamatsu Yukio, el gusto es mio – dijo una vez salió de su estupor inicial.

\- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó Takao, llamando su atención – buen intento chico, lo de las alas también fue un excelente detalle, pero no me tragaré esa mierda de que ustedes sean ángeles – sentenció haciendo un berrinche – eso es…

\- No es absurdo – le cortó Kasamatsu, obviamente comprendiendo la incredulidad del más bajo, después de todo él mismo había pasado por eso – pero no creo que sea prudente tratar eso aquí, será una charla algo larga, así que será mejor ir a mi departamento primero – lo sujetó de la muñeca, guiándolo hasta su motocicleta – te encargo al perico, intento de canario – le indicó al rubio, colocándole su casco al menor – yo me llevaré a Kazunari.

\- De acuerdo senpai, pero le he dicho muchas veces que no somos aves – Yukio hizo caso omiso, y tras montarse ambos en el vehículo, partió rumbo a su hogar.

\- Ese enano acaba de llamarme perico – murmuró ofendido el peli verde.

\- Es su tierna forma de referirse a nosotros, ya te acostumbraras – rio despreocupado, desplegando para iniciar su vuelo, mas Shintarou lo detuvo afirmándolo de su brazo.

\- Antes quiero preguntarte algo – Ryouta asintió - ¿por qué ese enano puede vernos? – La atmosfera se colocó tensa, los dos lucían demasiado serios – no me digas que rompiste las reglas, Ryouta – este esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte Midorimacchi, pero lo mejor será discutirlo en casa de senpai – sugirió alzando el vuelo, siendo imitado por el peli verde al instante.

Por su parte, Takao y Kasamatsu iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, dejándose mecer por el tenue sonido del viento que acariciaba con gentileza sus rostros. El primero tratando de entender y concluir si lo que había oído era real o una simple broma de mal gusto, y el segundo ideando una forma de explicar sin causarle gran impacto a su amigo y que les creyese al fin y al cabo.

\- Yuki-chan – iba abrazándolo por detrás para evitar cualquier desastre.

\- ¿Hm?

\- En verdad te extrañe mucho – afianzó su agarré a la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su espalda – me hiciste tanta falta Yuki-nii – dijo con voz queda, casi quebrándose.

\- Yo también te extrañe Kazu – respondió soltando momentáneamente una mano del manubrio, posándola sobre las de Takao que estaban entrelazadas sobre su estomago, brindándole esa calurosa seguridad y protección como sólo él podía.

* * *

 _~La repentina aparición del halcón traerá de vuelta el doloroso pasado de ambos~  
_ Sólo diré que el siguiente cap aclarara algunas dudas con respecto a la aparición de los ángeles en sus vidas ~(-.-)~ _Se viene el drama  
_ Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y gracias por su apoyo, prometo no hacerlos esperar para el siguiente

Hasta la próxima  
bye bye ^w^


End file.
